Spendy Forever
by corpangalover
Summary: Its been 3 years since Teddy started college, what happens when Spendy have their first time together? Really bad summary, first glc story. Pease read
1. Intro

**Teddy POV**

 **Hi, I'm Teddy Duncan I'm 20 and I'm still dating Spencer. It's May 2016 and I've got 2 more months till I graduate from college and I'm studying journalism. Spencer goes to BIPA (Boston Institute for Performing Arts). I only see him through college breaks but I really love him and I think he's the love of my life. I'm still best friends with Ivy although I don't see her that much. I have another best friend called Cassidy; we're sharing a dorm together.**

 **Spencer POV  
** **Hi, I'm Spencer Walsh I'm also 20 and Teddy and I are still dating, I love her so much and I'm thinking of proposing in a few years or after we've graduated from college. My singing career is doing amazing! I've got an agent and once I'm out of college we're going to make an album.**

 **Cassidy POV**

 **Hi, I'm Cassidy, Teddy and I are best friends! I'm 20 and I have 2 younger brothers and a younger sister. Callum is 14, Zoe is 8 and Ashton is 3. I also go to Yale and I'm studying Space.**

 **Ivy POV**

 **Hi I'm Ivy and I'm 20, I'm studying at University of Denver and I'm studying Fashion. I've lost a lot of weight since you've last seen me. I've got a boyfriend named Ashton who I met in our first year of college and he's studying computer science. Teddy and I are still best friends but only really see each other during breaks.**

 **PJ POV**

 **Hi, I'm PJ and I'm 21, Skylar and I are still dating and I'm going to propose on graduation night. I work in a small restaurant that I have just opened and work in. I'm planning to make it bigger once I have enough money. I'm still friends with Emmet but we don't talk that much as he moved to Texas to live with his girlfriend Kasia.**

 **Gabe POV  
** **Hi, I'm Gabe and I'm 16, Lauren and I are still dating, we're really happy together. I plan on doing a career on computing and design.**

 **Charlie POV**

 **Hi, I'm Charlie and I'm 6. I've just started school and my best friend is called Emily, but we call her Emmy for short.**

 **Toby POV**

 **Hi, I'm Toby and I'm 3, I'm starting kindergarten next year.**

 **Amy POV**

 **Hi, I'm Amy and I'm 42, Bob and I are still happily married.**

 **Bob POV**

 **Hi, I'm Bob and I'm 44, Amy and I are still happily married.**

 **Skylar POV**

 **Hi, I'm Skylar and I'm 20, I'm studying at University of Denver and I'm majoring in Fashion because I want to become a model when I graduate. I'm still dating PJ and we are really happy together. We live together since we're both in Denver.**

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm going to be starting a good luck Charlie story. I know I haven't updated my boy meets family story for almost 2 months but I wasn't really feeling it but hopefully I will update it soon as tomorrow is my last day of school and then I have a week of because its half term. I hope you like my new story and please review and tell me what you think. This is my first good luck Charlie. Sorry its short.**


	2. Denver

April 2nd 2016- **Teddy POV**

Today is our last day of before Easter so I'm going home to my family and then Spencer's coming over when my family go on vacation. My first class starts at 10 and is until 11:30 and then I've got 3 in the afternoon: 1-2, 2-3 and 3-4. After I'm going on the train to my parents. My plane is at 6:30 so I'll grab something to eat on the way.

"What time is your first class?" I ask Cassidy

"10, what about you?"

"10, what have you got first?"

"Maths and then I've got Astronomy."

"Cool, I've got Journalism and then I'm free until 1."

"What time do you get off in the afternoon?" She asked me

"4, but then I've got to catch the palne at 6:30 to see my family." I answered

"Ok, I'm going tomorrow, are you seeing Spencer?"

"Yeah, he's coming over to my parents when my family go on vacation."

"Well don't have too much fun, but here's a pack of condoms in case you do." She said giving them to me.

"Cass! We're not going have sex!" I exclaimed

"Well, I know how loved up you are and all college boys want to do it."

"Well, Spencer's not the same and I won't need these condoms!" I said handing them back to her.

"Well have them just in case, fine but just to keep you happy!" I said as I placed them in my suitcase.

"Good girl." She said.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" I asked

"Sure." She answered. We headed down to the café and I got chocolate chip pancakes and a coffee whilst Cass got a blueberry muffin and a latte.

"Teddy, did you just see that?!" Cassidy exclaimed

"No, what was it?" I asked

"Blaze just asked me out!" She exclaimed

"Omg, I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed. Blaze was the cool boy of college only he wasn't like all the other popular boys; he actually cared and has only had 3 girlfriends. The first one broke up with him after 3 months, the next was cheating on him and his last one died in a car crash and they had been dating for almost 3 years. Blaze has been on his own for 6 months and I think he's finally ready to move on. Just recently he's been winking at Cassidy and asking her to explain some homework to him. She's had a crush on him since the start of college. He's studying sports and maths.

"We're going on a date tonight and he says he's taking me to ZINC!" Cass said **(A/N I looked up restaurants near Yale and it came up with this; I don't know whether it's good or not because I don't live in America and I've never been there before.)**

You're so lucky, that place is dead expensive!" I said

"I know, can you help me pick an outfit?" Cass pleaded

"Of course, what times your second class?" I asked

"12, so we'll have to do it now." She answered

"Ok, lets go back to the dorm." I said. Once we got back we looked through her closet. Eventually we found a navy low cut dress and some black flats to go with it.

"We better get to class, thanks for helping me!" Cass said.

"It's fine, what time does your last class end?"

"5 and Blaze is picking me up at 6:30."

"I guess I'll see you after Easter then, coz I'm leaving at 5." I said

"Aw, ok, I'll see you when you get back then. Remember to use the condoms!" She said

"I won't need them because we're not going to do it." I said

"You keep thinking that Teddy." She said as we went our separate ways.

4pm

I've just finished my last class and I'm going back to my dorm to collect my bags. Next I'm going to Starbucks in Chapel Street. I walked up to the till.

"Hi, what can I get for you chick?" The guy asked at the till. Wait. He looked oddly familiar. Oh no, it's Beau…..

"I'll have a ham and Swiss Panini with a raspberry muffin and a peppermint mocha please." I said

"Teddy, is that you?" He asked

"Yeah, it's me…." I said

"Teddy, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I love you and I want yo-"He rambled

"Listen Beau, can you hurry up with my order, I've got a plane to catch." I said

"Yeah, sorry, where are you heading?" He asked

"My parents place." I said

"Ah, can I come with you; I really want to see your dad." He asked

"No sorry, I'm meeting my boyfriend and I don't want any trouble." I said

"I understand." He said as he handed me my food and I gave him the money.

"Bye Teddy." He said

"Bye…" I left Starbucks and then got a cab to the airport. I texted my Mom and Spencer I was on the plane and then began eating my Starbucks. It will take 8 hours to get to Denver so I'll get there at 00:30. Then it'll be another half hour till I get to my parents house so ill get there at 1am. My parents are staying up waiting for me but Charlie and Toby are going to be asleep when I get there. I'm not sure what Gabe's doing though. PJ and Skylar are coming back tomorrow morning and are staying in a hotel.

12:30am

I've just got off the plane and I'm in a cab driving to my parents house.

1am

I'm finally here, I texted my Mom to open the door since I didn't want to wake the others up.

"Mom, Dad!" I said as I went over to hug them

"Teddy!" They exclaimed.

"How was the flight?" Mom asked

"Good, I slept through the last 3 hours." I said

"That's good, how's Cassidy?" Dad asked

"She's good, she was going on a date with a called Blaze in the evening. He took her to a really expensive restaurant." I said

"That's nice, I hope it works out for her." Mom said

"Yeah, me too." I said

"I think I'm going to head to bed now." I said as I yawned.

"Yeah same." They both said. I went to my old room and got my pj's out. Then I climbed into bed and noticed I had a text from Cass.

To Teddy:

Omg the date was amazing, cant wait to tell you bout it!

From: Cassidy

 **Authors Note**

 **Yay, I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, I've just come back from a holiday. Btw I'm from England so I'm trying my best for it to sound American. Please follow, favourite and comment. I'll try and update soon!**


	3. Lunch

The next day **Teddy's POV**

I woke up and remembered I was in Denver and that id seen Beau last night. I put on turquoise tank top with my rose coloured hear top over. Then I put my navy and white skinny jeans on with my leopard print healed boots and curled my hair. I then brushed my teeth and put my deodorant on and made my way into the kitchen. Everybody was already in there eating the pancakes that mom bought. I took 2 and drizzled some syrup on them.

"Morning guys!" I said

"Morning Teddy." My mom said. Charlie got up to hug me and so did Mom and Dad. I picked Toby up and cuddled with him for a while. Gabe was busy on his phone texting.

"How have you guys been?" I asked

"Great!" Dad said

"When's Spence getting back?" Mom asked

"Uh, in 2 days I think when are PJ and Sky coming?" I asked

"At 11am which is in an hour." Dad said

"Awesome! Guess who I ran into at Starbucks last night?" I asked

"Who?" Mom said

"Beau…." I whispered

"Oh…" Dad said

"Yeah, he wanted to catch the plane with me so he could spend time with me and he wanted to get back together." I said

"Wow." Dad said

"Yeah, I told him I've got a boyfriend and then left." I said

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Mom asked

"Are you kidding me?! Beau tried to ruin my relationship with Spencer!" I exclaimed

"Sorry honey." Mom said

"No, sorry I shouted at you, I'm going to call Cassidy." I said put my plate in the dishwasher and went back to my room. I typed in Cassidy's number and waited until she answered.

On the phone _Teddy= italics_ _ **Cassidy= bold italics**_

" _ **Hi Teddy!"**_

" _Hi Cass! How was your date?"_

" _ **Amazing, I ordered Pacific black cod and Blaze ordered Hanger steak and then we shared dark chocolate and caramel mousse and then he paid! It was the best date I've ever been on. And then we walked around for a bit and we went to the park and he took out a rose and asked me to be his girlfriend so now we're officially DATING!"**_

" _Aww, I'm so happy for you!" I said_

" _ **Yeah, we're meeting up again today before I go to my parent's house."**_

" _Are you sure you're not the one needing the condoms?!"_

" _ **Teddy!"**_

" _I'm just kidding, guess who I ran into at star bucks?!"_

" _ **Who?"**_

" _Beau….."_

" _ **Ohh, Teddy I feel so sorry for you, what happened?"**_

" _HE was like I still love you, lets get back together and then he asked to come home with me, I was like fu*k no, I have a boyfriend and then left."_

" _ **I'm so sorry that must have been toted awkward."**_

" _Yeah, listen I have to go now Cass, my brother's here."_

" _ **Ok bye!"**_

" _Bye."_

I ended the call and went to the living room where PJ and Sky were.

"PJ, Skylar!" I exclaimed as I hugged them.

"I missed you so much." PJ said. We sat down in the living room and talked. We decided to go to Kitchen Table Café for lunch and then after go for a walk around the park. Once we got to the restaurant we got a table for 8 and then sat down.

"Can I get you any drinks?" The waiter asked, we ordered our drinks and then the waiter came back with them.

"When are you guys going on vacation?" I asked

"10th April till 18th April." Dad answered

"When's Spencer coming here?" PJ asked

"10th." I said

"Can I get you any mains?" The waiter asked

"I'll have BBQ combo plate." Dad said

"I'll have big kitchen salad." Mom said

"I'll have the chicken salad." I said

"I'll have the pork salad." Skylar said

"I'll have the chopped BBQ chicken plate." PJ said

"I'll have BBQ pulled pork plate." Gabe said

"Can we get the kids sausage and mash and some chips for Toby?" Mom asked

"Of course, the wait is 10-15 minutes." The waiter said

"Thank you." Dad said

"How's college going Skylar?" Mom asked

"Great, I've got an agent who will work with me after I graduate college!" Skylar said

"That's amazing!" Mom said

"Have you spoken to Ivy recently?" Mom asked

"No, she's always with Ashton, they're moving to LA once they graduate from college since Ashton's got a job offer out there." I said

"Oh, well you should have a day out together before she leaves."

"Are you meeting up with Emmet?" Dad asked

"No, but he's coming back in the summer and Emmet and Kasia are getting married next Christmas in Denver." PJ said

"Aw, Emmet's finally found the right girl, when did he propose?" Mom asked

"On Valentines day." PJ said

"Aw, that's cute." Dad said

"Here are your mains, enjoy the meal." The waiter said.

"Thank you." Mom said

"Where are you guys going on vacation again?" I asked

"We're renting an apartment at the ski lodge." Dad said

"Oh cool." I said

"You and Spencer can come if you want?" Mom said

"No, its fine." I said

"Yeah, I bet you guys will be having loads of fun." Gabe said.

"Gabe!" I exclaimed

"What?!" He asked. I just rolled my eyes at him. The waiter collected our plates and asked us for desserts.

"I'll have Apple pie." Dad said

"I'll have pumpkin pie." Mom said

"I'll have banoffe pie." I said

"I'll have New York cheese cake." Skylar said

"I'll have Chocolate waffles." PJ said

"I'll have brownies with ice cream." Gabe said

"Can we have one kids churros and nutellla and a cookies and cream." Mom asked

"Of course." She made our desserts and then came back a little later. After we had finished we had a walk around the park and then decided to go home. Once we got home I called Spencer.

On the phone- _Teddy- Italics_ _ **Spencer- Bold Italics**_

" _ **Hi Teddy!"**_

" _Hi Spence, how are you?!"_

 _ **I'm good, can't wait to get back and see your beautiful face."**_

 _Thanks, when are you getting back?"_

" _ **Tomorrow evening, when can I come to your place?"**_

" _Well, my parents, Gabe, Charlie, Toby, PJ and Skylar go on vacation on 10_ _th_ _so you can come then."_

" _ **Awesome!"**_

" _I've got to go, but I'll see you on the 10_ _th_ _!"_

" _ **Bye!"**_

" _Bye!"_

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry, that was a really short chapter, I wanted to update today. The next update will be Spencer coming to Teddys. I hope you liked it, I'll try and update soon! I had my grade 3 piano exam so I can write a little more. Please follow me on instagram: girlmeetsthenextstep. I've got a science test tomorrow. Please follow, favourite and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
